


How To Raise An Alien

by Sagartolen



Series: Doctor Who: plot-bunnies [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Fish out of Water, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Planet Destruction, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, Time War, harry potter is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagartolen/pseuds/Sagartolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traipsing through a strange forest Harry gets himself stuck with a baby alien. Life sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Raise An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching the 10th Doctor and got the urge to write something Doctor who related. Not sure where this is going but I thought I would try my hand at a 'Harry gets sent to the Doctor Who universe.'

The day had started normally…Well, as normally as it could. Paperwork, reports, filling, an enchanted crystal ball exploding in his office because someone had accidentally removed the safety…all the fun stuff. 

It had ended terribly. 

He did not know if the universe hated him or if it was just the Potter luck rearing its ugly head but, once again, life decided to screw him over. Why wouldn’t it?…He had a family, a fantastic wife, a wonderful young son, good friends and a beautiful home. HE WAS FUCKING HAPPY. Obviously it had to go.

So, through a freak accident, the stupidity of others and an idiotic act of heroism on his own part, he was ripped away from it.

He hated the universe. He really did.

. . . . . . 

Harry swore as he once again waded through a large net of thread-like substance that would pass for spider’s web if it did not glow iridescent green and seem to grow out of oddly shaped pod-things. He would have chalked the oddity up to being an odd magical plant- he wasn’t an expert so it was not a huge leap to say that there would be many magical plants he did not know about- if he were not stranded in a forest full of odd plants he had never seen before.

It could be a magical forest but he had been trekking through it for a good hour now and had yet to see one normal, recognizable, bit of vegetation. Additionally, there were no traces of magic residue to be felt anywhere. Usually magical creatures and plants produced low rang magical auras which, when one concentrated, felt like static running across the skin. There was nothing here, nada, zilch, zippo, just dead air and weird plants. Which was slightly impossible because everything alive had an aura. He winced as skin of his upper thigh caught on a spiked-bramble-thing.

Oh, and he was naked… yeah. That sucked. 

Harry carefully navigated around a patch of forest floor that was covered in a gooey, moss-like substance, squinting in the low lighting. He sighed, eyeing up the dense, head high, shrubs currently blocking his path. After some consideration he turned to the right and continued in a less awkward and painful direction. Some might say that deviating from his chosen direction, and his current trek down hill in the hopes of finding water, was not a good survival habit. But, well, if he was going to die of exposure he would rather not do it covered in small and very uncomfortable lacerations. 

Why and how he had come to be trekking, naked, through a strange forest was beyond him. The last thing he remembered was getting caught up in an explosion of some sort and even the details of that were a bit hazy. Shouldn’t he be dead or something? Already, he had a feeling that he was in deeper trouble than he could possibly imagine and it was giving him a bad case of nerves. The deadness of the air was not helping matters. He had not realized how comforting the constant tingle of magic has been until it was gone. 

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the forest around him exploded in a brilliant assortment of coloured light accompanied by a wave of intense heat. Even if he had had his wand he would have been hard pressed to get a shield up in time to protect himself from the blast. As it was, he definitely did not have the time needed to pull together the magic necessary to form the wandless version of the protigo. He would have been burnt to a crisp had he not thrown himself rather unceremoniously into the paddle of goo, which acted as a sort-of-shield. 

For several seconds Harry’s world was nothing but disjointed sound, disorientating colour and the smell singed hair and brunt flesh. After a period of incapacitation he realised that the flesh smell was coming from the left side of his body, which had suffered first-degree burns. Of course, because being naked wasn’t enough, now he had injuries to worry about. Now, instead of focusing solely on the shaky wandless heating charm-which was keeping him warm- he needed to split his attention between that and a healing spell. He now, rather heatedly, wished that he had put more effort into his wandless magic, which was average as far as most Auras were concerned. He knew that Hermione wouldn’t have had difficulty maintaining two ongoing spells. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the power, but rather, he lacked the mental skill needed to wandlessly hold together long-term enchantments. Until now he had never needed to, being paranoid enough to have a wand strapped to his body in a untraceable harness at all times. Irritably, he checked the burns, glad that anything serious had been contained to his left side, the one facing the explosion. 

Harry put the mental griping on the back burner. Haha, burner…he glanced around at the patches of fire that dotted the forest. What the hell had that been? A shockwave, obviously, but from what and for what purpose? Carefully, so not to accidently set himself on fire, he made his way in the direction of the explosion. Was it a smart idea? Probably not. But it had been the first new thing to happen since coming to the forest and that had to count for something. And, judging by the new off-balance-lean that the trees around him had acquired, he had not been at the epicenter of the explosion. So he was probably not the target. 

The further he traveled the more flattened the plants around him became. When the vegetation around him began to transform into lumps of charcoal he felt somewhat lucky that he had not been closer to the explosion. Eventually, he came to a large crater and slowed warily, exerting more caution. This had not been some small explosion. The indentation was deep and wide, reminding him of some old meteor craters that he had seen on one very hot and dusty visit to the New Mexico dessert. This was on the scale of some heavy-duty muggle weaponry. 

Cautiously, he skirted the rim of the crater, very aware of just how exposed he was on the now deforested ridge. 

He noticed the smoke first. It wafted up into the sky in heavy black clouds and did not, on initial inspection, appear to have a source. It took him quite a few minuets to figure out that the smoke was coming from the center of the crater. Not because he was stupid but because the object it was coming from was producing some sort of repelling field. Whenever he tried to look at it his brain got distracted, focusing on something else. If he had not had experience in dealing with wards that had similar effects he was sure he would have missed the object all together, despite it being at the center of a crater. 

Finally, his non-common sense won out and he descended into the crater, wincing as rocks jabbed him in places they shouldn’t. What was at the bottom was a long, thin, silvery, pod-thing, which was putting out an impressive amount of smoke for just a small object. Harry squinted at the object and the shimmery way its metallic surface caught the light and made it almost impossible to see. OK, he had seen it. Now it was time to vacate the premises before whatever owned the thing came back. He turned. 

On the other hand…it could be key to getting back home. He had never heard or seen anything like it. Definitely advanced magic or high muggle tech. He was sure that something with the ability to cause such wide scale destruction would be well known. So why wasn’t it?

His internal debate was interrupted by a loud, reverberating, bell-like sound, which rattled his teeth. Then the silvery surface of the pod split and slid aside, revealing the silhouette of a tall, thin, woman, outlined against smoke. 

The first thing he noted was that she was glowing bright gold. He knew several types of fairy that glowed gold but it was pretty obvious she wasn’t a one. The second thing he noticed was that she was holding some sort of metallic-something in her arms. The third, was that she appeared unphased by the destruction around her. 

She strolled out of the pod-thing like she was exiting a fancy party instead of a room billowing large quantities of black smoke. Overall, despite her human appearance, she was…abnormal. And he could not quite put his figure on why. 

She held herself stiff and dignified despite an obvious tension to her limbs. He had enough experience to know when someone was hiding pain and, though the woman was odd, she was obviously experiencing some discomfort. She had, after all, just stepped out of a smoking pod. 

He tensed slightly in preparation when their eyes met, quickly gathering the magic needed for a stunner or a shield. But nothing happed, aside from the woman standing unnaturally still, which set off his internal alarms. Such stillness was definitely not natural.

The woman had odd eyes. They appeared probing and attentive, like he was an interesting specimen she had never seen before, and this was in spite of the obvious pain she was in. She then dismissed him, sweeping her gaze around and ignoring his presence. Whatever she saw displeased her as she frowned, looking irritable, perhaps even slightly panicked but that could have been a trick of the light. 

“What species are you?” She snapped suddenly.

Harry stared in disbelief at the question. Could this day get any weirder? 

“Ah….Human?” 

The woman looked put out by the answer like it was not something she expected. She then pulled out a box, pointed it at him, then pulled it back towards her and examined it. 

“You have a low level psychic field,” she announced, tuning around and pointing her box at the landscape around them. 

“Otomitriss Three. Three star systems and a four light-years off course and not nearly far enough in time to escape the time lock,” she muttered to herself, examining her glowing hand with something akin to defeat, “Of course, the odds of success were 0.000012%, making my arrival at any point almost impossible.” 

Harry frowned, straining to hear as the woman’s mumbling grew quieter, by now was feeling rather lost. Escape the time lock?

The woman nodded to herself, continuing, “High blast of unrecorded destabilizing energy along with a low psychic field must have caused the glitch.”

She then turned back to her pod, pocking it with her box, which turned out not to be a box at all but a computer with lines illegible scrip scrolling quickly across its screen. 

“Are there any others of your kind here?” She turned around, having finished examining her pod and finding the results undesirable. 

He blinked, “I haven’t seen anyone else.” 

She looked displeased, examining him. He shifted in slight discomfort. He was naked.

“Male, homosapian, with an unrecorded mutation, not preferable but…” she glanced down at the metallic-thing she was carrying, for the first time appearing visibly discomfited. She then strode up to him and, looking down her nose, held the metallic-something out. 

It was an odd-looking baby harness. 

The metallic bundle was an odd-looking baby harness and there was a baby inside. Holy shit, what the hell? He stared down in incomprehension at the baby who appeared to be sleeping. What did she expect him to do with a baby? He backed up, rubbing the back of his head. A small movement caught his eye and he could not help but smile slightly as the baby snuggled into the blankets. He was briefly remained of his son, James, who would be having his second birthday in several days, which he would probably miss. 

“Will you take him?”

His head snapped up. What?

“Excuse me?” he spluttered. 

“I am unable to care for him. Will you take him?” She said slowly and in a slightly patronizing manner. 

“Ahhh,” he shook himself, “I mean I can’t,” he said, holding up his hands in a disarming manner. What was happening? Was the woman from the smoking-pod giving him a baby? Why?

“Your cells are coated in a high resonating energy field that I have never seen or head about. If we had more time I would love to experiment as I have not seen anything this intriguing in a long while,” As she talked she grew more animated and Harry had no trouble imaging the woman bending over an autopsy table and cutting him apart to see how he ticked. 

“Unfortunately, I am out of time,” something about the statement seamed to amuse her as her lip twitched.

“The field you produce should cause enough of a disruption to protect my son from the time lock.”

What sort of explanation was that? 

“I really can’t,” he answered again. He really couldn’t. He was a naked man in a forest, which he suspected was very far from home. He could not take this child. 

“Please,” for the first time since he saw her the woman’s aura of superiority, which he could swear grated against his mind, faltered. She reminded him of Malfoy, all pride and self-importance and unused to asking for help. 

Slowly, against his better judgment, he reached out and took the bundle. What the hell was he doing, he mentally complained. He had no doubt that, whatever the reason she had for asking a total stranger to take her child were very good, probably dire. Seemingly satisfied, the woman stepped back with a great reluctance. After a moment of hesitation she moved swiftly back into her silver pod, waving smoke from her face. 

Before he could start panicking about her sudden departure she was back

“You must keep him close for at least,” she paused to run calculations, “40 of this planets rotations to ensure he disconnects from my time stream.” 

She handed him a small wooden box, “Take this, look after it, guard it with your life. Give it to him when he his ready,”

Ready? Ready for what? Before he could ask, the woman continued. 

“I do not know how many will survive what is to come but look for the Time Lords, please.”

“Return him to his people if you can.” 

Over the course of their brief exchange the glow had been getting steadily brighter. She was now so bright that it was causing his eyes to water. 

“Where are you going,” he sputtered before she could continue speaking, “If you tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help,” 

“It is unfortunate that you can not speak Gillifrian but I will say this to the best of my abilities given your language’s limitations,” she continues on, ignoring him. Yeesh, for someone asking a stranger to take care of their child she wasn’t very polite. 

“It is an old tradition not to use names, I am The Scientist in public, Yan-di to my personal relations. I want him to know that.” 

She reached forward, stroking the baby’s head. Harry followed her movements in slight confusion, wondering not for the first time, and certainly not the last, what had led the scene before him. She stepped back with an air of acceptance.

And then she disintegrated into gold dust. 

It was so sudden and violent that it caught him in the midst of opening his mouth to ask another question. Several seconds later the dust had faded away. 

What? Harry blinked at the empty space in front of him, glancing around for answers. Was that normal? He looked at the child in his arms. 

When he received nothing more than a gust of cold wind as an answer, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

Great.

He was in a weird forest, which he now was beginning to suspect was an alien planet, no clothes, no supplies and a, probably alien, child whose mother had just exploded. 

Great. Just great.


End file.
